Training The Guardians
by dream stories inc
Summary: North has a WONDERful idea. have all the guardians train to use their powers. what if they end up becoming closer as a family and learn about each other along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Training with the guardians

North's Pov

Today is the monthly Guardian meeting and I am determined to bring us closer as a family. But what will do the trick? Bunny and Jack are always trying to out do each other IDEA! What if…

Jack's Pov

I asked the wind to take me to the North Pole for the monthly Guardian meeting. This will be my third since becoming a Guardian. While they are long and boring I look forward to seeing my new family. As I walked into the room everyone except North was at their seats.

"Wow mate! You're here on time. Is your clock off or something?" Asked bunny teasingly

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I said as I took my seat. Just then North busted through the doors smiling like a maniac. We all sent each other worried glances.

"Good afternoon friends!" bellowed North.

"Hi." Tooth said and the rest waved.

"What's got you in such a good mood? Not that I'm complainin' or anythin'" asked Bunny

"I have had a wonderful idea." He answered in a jolly tone

Sandy made a question mark above his head.

"I suggest that we all train together in order to strengthen our powers incase we get another attack. It will only be for a few hours a day so it will not take up much of your time." He said. What is he thinking? Having bunny and I train together will not work unless we have music loud enough to drown his voice out. And even then he'll find ways to insult whatever I'm doing.

"Sorry North I can't do it." Said tooth, "I have teeth to collect and fairies to watch over."

"Tooth, I believe you can leave them alone for a few hours. Just assign baby tooth to be in charge. You have done it before." North countered

"Alright. I'm in," she said reluctantly north then looked over at sandy and he nodded his head

"Excellent! Bunny?"

"Nah mate I have eggs to paint and I just can't take that time." Bunny said

"Come on bunny, please?" begged tooth with puppy eyes

"Fine!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Jack?" now it was my turn.

"No." I said

"And why ever not? He asked

"I'm, uh, too busy." I said trying to get out of it

"Doing what?" asked bunny, north and Tooth at the same time. And to make it worse sandy sent me one of those 'you thought that would work?' Looks.

"Fine. I'll do it on the days bunny doesn't come." I tried

"Well don't I feel loved." Said Bunny sarcastically as he shot me a glare.

"Please Jack?" asked North

"Why? Why do you want me there?" I said. It's not that I mind spending more time with my new family it's just I know they'll laugh at me no matter what I do. Just like everyone else.

"Because you are family Jack." North replied. That struck a chord.

"Alright fine. I'll try." I replied knowing I wasn't getting out of this.

"Excellent!" said north as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"So… when do we start?" asked Tooth

"Now. Follow me." He commanded. This is going to be a long day.

Please review they really are helpful.


	2. Archery

As we were all following North to somewhere in the pole when he announced what we were starting off with.

"First things first. We are going to play a get to know you game." I inwardly groaned

"North, please tell me we're not going to just say our names and something interesting 'bout us. Right?" asked bunny as we arrived at a double door.

When north opened the door and when I saw what was inside my jaw hit the floor. There were weapons of all sorts and targets and test dummies for the swords. Instinctively I went for the bow and arrows and swords. I heard a laugh come from behind me but I didn't care as I picked up the bow it was light but sturdy so I grabbed a sheath of arrows and headed for the targets and started shooting.

"You like?" asked a thunderous voice that bolted me out of my trance.

"What? Oh yes. Very much so." I replied

"Where did you learn to shoot like that jack?" asked Tooth while staring at me in shock.

"I'm not _that_ good." I stated

"Not that good? Mate you're hitting the bulls-eye every bloody time." Bunny shouted in disbelief.

Wait what? I didn't even realize I was hitting the targets. How many arrows did I shoot? I whipped my head back to the targets and counted nine at a fifty-yard range.

"Oh, I didn't realize." I mumbled before turning back to them

"How could you not realize that?!" signed sandy with his hands

"I was in a haze and not paying attention." I signed back and his jaw hit the floor. And I don't know why. Let's try changing the topic.

"So North what was that game we were going to play?" I asked

"Oh! Game. Yes. Um everyone come sit at table." he ordered, "We are going to play…"

 **(A.N.)**

 **Hope you enjoy the cliffhanger.**

 **Please help me come up with a game for them to play that would be a good get to know you.**

 **NO FLAME**


End file.
